


[Podfic] Break to Breathe

by AkumiSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon - Anime, Drama, Gen, M/M, Podfic, character voices in a podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumiSan/pseuds/AkumiSan
Summary: Neji has always been in control. There's just one problem. It's killing him - and only Shikamaru can tell. But sometimes being pulled back from the edge is just as dangerous as being pushed there. Shikamaru/Neji YAOI PART 1 of BtB series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OkamiRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiRayne/gifts), [Kiyami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiyami).
  * Inspired by [Break to Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517387) by [OkamiRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiRayne/pseuds/OkamiRayne). 



> Thank you, as always, for writing this beautiful piece. And even more thanks for allowing me to share my interpretation. It is so greatly appreciated!
> 
> New chapters on Sundays  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates

Runtime: 39 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter1_20160620)  
Size: 35.1MB

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear frenchyangelwolves, emis-r-us, silvershadowfoxuniverse, and every other amazing Tumblr user who has liked or reblogged my podfic this past year,  
> I love you. I love you all. Thank you forever for your support and for taking the time out of your days to listen to my interpretation of Okami Rayne's wonderful fanfic.
> 
> Kiyami. Gurl. Without you, I would never have done this.  
> I owe everything to you. Thank you for letting me read to you. Thank you for wanting me to read to you. Thank you for getting involved and sharing my passion for my favorite stories when I read to you. This is our fandom.  
> I've been reading to you for years. May this continue for for even more years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I will fix the audio problems with some of the earlier chapters.  
> Someday...

Runtime: 20 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter2_201606)  
Size: 18.1MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters on Sundays  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we meet other characters and more people for me to make voices for! Muahaha.  
> Naruto is one of my favorites, I think

 

Runtime: 35 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter3_201607)  
Size: 32.5MB

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters on Sundays  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which my mic and audio editing capability continued to trouble me.  
> Oh, the nostalgia of older chapters.

 

Runtime: 34 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter4_201607)  
Size: 31.3MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters on Sundays  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Neji was super fun to do. Lots of work, but lots of fun.  
> I have yet to get myself super super trashed and record his parts while I'm actually drunk, but I plan to.

Runtime: 32 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter5_201607)  
Size: 29.9MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters on Sundays  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!!!

Runtime: 24 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter6_201607)  
Size: 22.2MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters on Sundays  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yelling people are my very least favorite people to do.

Runtime: 47 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter7_201608)  
Size: 43MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters on Sundays  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quiet(ish). I finally ran out of patience with my mic being all over the place in volume and started a new technique in the next chapter and onwards.  
> PS I love reading Hinata.

Runtime: 35 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter8_201608)  
Size: 31.8MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters on Sundays  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my raw audio had a lot of fangirling to cut out. whoops

Runtime: 33 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter9_201608)  
Size: 30.7MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters on Sundays  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens again!! And the fluffy bits pull at our fangirl heartstrings.

Runtime: 34 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter10_201608)  
Size: 31MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters on Sundays  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizune and Tsunade are impossible for me to nail down. Go away, you two!  
>  ~~and bring on the nsfw~~~

Runtime: 30 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter11_201608)  
Size: 28MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates
> 
> *as of 3/24/2017, chapters got a little too long to keep a weekly schedule


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~they came back D:~~  
>  Oh Neji. My poor child. All of us feel for you  
> And, lord almighty, the foreshadowing in this fic. In just the idle dialogue alone.

Runtime: 31 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter12_201609)  
Size: 28.4MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of fun, despite my need for a pop filter :P

Runtime: 39 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter13_201609)  
Size: 35.6MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is here, my friends! >D  
> Please enjoy~  
> And check out my (probably permanent) WIP accompanying piece of art [here](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/post/150626518381/just-let-gowip-extra-super-unfinished-work-i) (shameless plugging)

Runtime: 20 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter14_201609)  
Size: 18.1MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. Done with my mic. I need a pop filter. It will be happening soon* D:  
> As a note, I’d been in the process of moving during the week of this chapter so I apologize for any variance in quality.

Runtime: 47 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter15_201609)  
Size: 43.3MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates
> 
> *LOL, I only just now got my new fancy mic + pop filter...17 chapters later


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akumi is no longer nocturnal and I spent the majority of the editing process fighting sleep.  
> Also wondering why there is so much breathy feedback in the edited audio these last two weeks. My editing process hasn’t changed…hmmm…

Runtime: 42 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter16_201610)  
Size: 38.9MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, I'm posting again (I got distracted by other hobbies and neglected AO3 updates).  
> These two kill me.

Runtime: 30 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter17_201610)  
Size: 26.9MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to reupload this chapter due to my own dissatisfaction with the audio quality, but here we are. Maybe in the future.  
> Neji, stawp. Come back!

Runtime: 42 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter18_201610)  
Size: 38.3MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (longer note)  
> I realize Choji sounds an awful lot like Naruto. I had initially tried to make Naruto not sound so “Believe it!” when reading this aloud a couple years ago to my best friend Kiyami…but…nothing worked, and what started out as a joke actually stuck as his regular voice.  
> But in Choji’s defense, he was first!  
> I try to keep him more “down to earth” while Naruto just sounds ridiculous and possibly borderline stoner. Please bear with me! And if you think that some bits are hard to determine who is who, let me know! I’m already planning a “drunk Neji” reread (which has yet to happen), so I’d be happy to edit some bits for people :D

Runtime: 41 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter19_201610)  
Size: 37.4MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick, so I am raspy. Sorry!  
> I hate voicing extras because I’m too lazy to give them unique voices. And more than that, I HATE yelling out jutsus, holy gawd. Struggle and a half to yell them in a unique voice that doesn’t blow my mic out

Runtime: 42 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter20_201610)  
Size: 30.3MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a little raspy and I apologize for that.  
> Neji. You are so tragic~

Runtime: 46 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter21_201611)  
Size: 42MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loo loo loo, I’ve got new voices. Loo loo loo, you’ve got some too :D  
> That stage extended metaphor though T^T

Runtime: 58 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter22_201612)  
Size: 52.8MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pieces fall into place zomg!  
> Shikamaru, the angst you have taken upon yourself is too great. I love it.
> 
> Fun fact, my parents are actually avid bird watchers. Some of this is quite relevant to my childhood.

Runtime: 67 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter23_201612)  
Size: 61.6MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, though. The poignant moments are piling up and I may have had a lot of content to edit out due to me losing my shit a couple times.
> 
> I counted four full fangirl freakouts and one long pause ending in a squeak.

Runtime: 48 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter24_201612)  
Size: 43.8MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have another new voice, oh goodness. I feel like I had something different for Ozuku in the past, but alas and alack, I cannot recall.

Runtime: 44 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter25_201701)  
Size: 40.3MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Word. Everyone. Akumi’s shaking, super dramatic angst/drama voice has come out to play. Sorry Neji. You were the first victim~  
> Who’s excited for next chapter?

Runtime: 42 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter26_201701)  
Size: 38.2MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akumi’s breathy voice went…um…a little crazy. Whoops.
> 
> Also, I realized that sexy Shikamaru is not…as Shikamaru in his voice as he normally is…I hope everyone can still tell the difference between them. (I blame the mic)

Runtime: 44 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter27_201701)  
Size: 40.5MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4:15 is the start of a flashback. I just thought it would sound kinda dumb saying “Flashback” right before getting into the narrative, sooo…
> 
> Have I mentioned that Tsunade is one of my least favorite characters to voice?

Runtime: 59 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter28_201702)  
Size: 54.2MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious Naruto = Choji.  
> I am sorry.
> 
> I cut out a lot of screaming and distressed wailing from this chapter. My heart can’t take any more of these two T^T

Runtime: 59 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter29_201703)  
Size: 54.1MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibari’s voice is another that changed a lot originally. I finally settled on some Thor imitation voice that my bestie and I got the biggest kick out of and subsequently fell in love with (like Naruto’s). This is an altered version of that.
> 
> Chapter 31, though. That’s next. Mhmm~

Runtime: 30 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter30_201703)  
Size: 27.1MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here lies Akumi, dead from over exposure to shikaneji feels.

Runtime: 52 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter31_201703)  
Size: 47.8MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not seem to agree with me at all.  
> Oh my word, though, look at the length~

Runtime: 80 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter32_201704)  
Size: 73.7MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shikamaru…we can’t all cut and run…

Runtime: 79 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter33_201704)  
Size: 72.2MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which many hearts, mine included, get broken in half.  
> Just a heads up that there are audio issues in this chapter. I was still getting used to the new mic.

Runtime: 52 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter34_201704)  
Size: 47.7MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken things and broken people.  
> How did no one come rushing in when the mirror crashed down is what I want to know.

Runtime: 79 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter35_201705)  
Size: 72MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic sobbing.  
> But wait! Chapter 37 on the horizon…? >:D muahahaha/more sobbing

Runtime: 94 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter36_201705)  
Size: 85.8MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akumi Makes a Porno Part 2  
> Gratuitous amounts of shameless gasping and breathing heavily into the mic ahead. Nothing was held back.  
> FUN FACT: I decided to make a podfic of this after reading this chapter to my best friend, kiyami ~~because _someone_ has no restraint (and neither do I)  <3~~

Runtime: 97 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter37_201706)  
Size: 89MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama and angst calls for Akumi’s dramatic and angsty voice.

Runtime: 70 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter38_201707)  
Size: 63.8MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, someone help me with voices. It’s like I don’t know how to do them or work my audio anymore. Back to square one at square 39 T^T
> 
> Ahhhhh….we begin to witness the slow but very steady breakdown of Shikamaru. Cue the drama.

Runtime: 71 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter39_201707)  
Size: 65.1MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound quality comment: Apologies for lots of random clacks. I can’t figure out what I’m doing to make them, but I’ll stop moving while I record from now on lol.  
> General comment: As usual, I hate yelling people >:C

Runtime: 97 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter40_201709)  
Size: 89.1MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurts.  
> I also seem to be unable to pronounce things? Help.

Runtime: 65 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter41_201710)  
Size: 59.3MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood from the eyes!

Runtime: 93 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter42_201710)  
Size: 84.7MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit, two lazy men in the same scene together. It begins!  
> I’ve entirely forgotten how I did all these voices. I know a couple sound very similar to existing voices (cough Shikaku cough Shikamaru), but it’s intentional in some cases (cough Shikaku cough Shikamaru) and hopefully different enough to tell...  
> PS: Who’s ready for the shit show? >D

Runtime: 48 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter43_201711)  
Size: 43.5MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No! Shikamaru! Try the lights! D:  
> I had most of this recorded from before but not time to edit. Though Ino and Hiashi I had to totally rerecord this week..wah. They are much better than before though.

Runtime: 57 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter44)  
Size: 52.6MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No! Shikamaru! Try the lights! D:  
> I had most of this recorded from before but not time to edit. Though Ino and Hiashi I had to totally rerecord this week..wah. They are much better than before though.

Runtime: 48 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter45_201802)  
Size: 43.5MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every other Sunday  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audio quality? That’s a thing?  
> There’s this part that I legit don’t know if it was Shikaku or Yoshino calling Shikamaru’s name…I felt it was out of character for Shikaku to say anything when he clearly knew something was amiss. And the follow up line to that is “the instant the woman cried out…” so….I went with Yoshino. Hope I was right~

Runtime: 70 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter46)  
Size: 64MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuma’s voice changes a lot. Who are you??  
> Also, I noticed I screwed up a word or three from the original work and it drives me mad knowing this, but fixing it is a pain and I got lazy. Apologies!  
> And the usual apologies for audio quality T^T

Runtime: 57 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter47)  
Size: 51.9MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I make screwing up a word or three a consistent issue.

Runtime: 45 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter48)  
Size: 41.1MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 49 and 50 brought you by Maroon 5′s Daylight

Runtime: 66 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter49)  
Size: 60.2MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 49 and 50 brought you by Maroon 5′s Daylight*

Runtime: 66 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter50)  
Size: 60.5MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s been a crazy ride and omg. Last chapter. Success! For every person who got this far, thank you so much for sticking with me to the end! I appreciate everyone who took any amount of time out of their lives to listen to this podfic <3
> 
> I fully intend to narrate the whole series, so be prepared! On the Cusp is already in the works~
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


End file.
